


Then, they were

by toppis



Series: Vengeance AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Vengeance AU, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: How the V3 survivors decided to take revenge.





	Then, they were

At first, they were curious.

For a time, they believed that they were the only ones left alive. How much of their memories are true? How much of their memories are false? Who were they before?

Then, they were cautious.

They have witnessed close friends kill each other. They have known an outside world that thought killing games were entertaining. They are in the outside world.

They used false names. They asked. Searched. Studied. Watched. 

Then, they were livid.

53 seasons of death. 53 seasons of high school kids auditioning to kill or be killed.

53 seasons of a society that encouraged kids to head for their deaths for the sake of entertainment.

Then, they were shocked.

They heard Team Danganronpa promise to be better. They sought applicants for new writers. They would screen a better cast. Make something new since killing games are now out of style. 

Then, they were determined. 

Team Danganronpa broke their own rules and killed a friend. Wrote a serial killer into the cast. Made a friend deathly ill. 

53 seasons with more or less 16 students each. Fabricated memories and talents to create teenaged killers.

Gets to go on their merry ways without consequence? 

Fine.

They wanted killers so badly? Very well. Wish granted.

**Author's Note:**

> This writing thing is fun XD so here's another one. I dub this the Vengeance AU.
> 
> I'd love to see different takes of this theme. So if you think it's cool and you'd like to write your own take, please go for it! I'll go continue this whenever I can.


End file.
